parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Samras?
A parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Barney (Barney and Friends) * Fozzie Bear - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Kermit the Frog - Jacob Samra * Miss Piggy - Joy (Inside Out) * Scooter - Zazu (The Lion King) * Hooded Killer - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Beaker - BJ (Barney and Friends) * Rowlf the Dog - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Dr. Teeth - Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) * Lew Zealand - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Swedish Chef - Gobber (How To Train Your Dragon) * Animal - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Steve Martin - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) * Camilla the Chicken - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) * Statler - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Waldorf - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) * Penguins - Meeko and Flit (Pocahontas) * Skeeter - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) Transcript * Barney: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Carnotaurus: No! For your next feat, you die! (Carnotaurus fires a cannon, decapitating Barney, and Barney's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Carnotaurus places a water sack on the scene) Barney's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Jacob: Barney died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, BENJAMIN CLAWHAUSER, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Benjamin Clawhauser: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Joy (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Baby Bop jumps on Barney's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Mufasa: You know, the last time a Samra died was... * Benjamin Clawhauser (interrupting): Excuse me? * Mufasa: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Benjamin Clawhauser: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Jacob: Wow, Clawhauser’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turns to look at Zazu) (Zazu waves at them) Later * Mufasa: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Carnotaurus: (Right up at the door) Hey, Mufasa? Why did the lion turn red? * Mufasa: I don’t know, stranger. * Carnotaurus: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Mufasa: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Carnotaurus: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Carnotaurus stabs Mufasa in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Mufasa: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Lumiere: See? I told you the lion was gonna die on stage tonight. (Lumiere and Cogsworth laugh) * Mufasa: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Cogsworth: You're an ambulance. (Lumiere and Cogsworth laugh again, and Mufasa is dragged offscreen by Carnotaurus and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Jacob: (Meeko and Flit roll Mufasa's dead body away) First Barney, now Mufasa. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Joy: Don’t say that name, Jacob. * Jacob: OOOH, Joy’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Joy's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Zazu walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Zazu? * Zazu: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Jacob: We need to talk about Stella’s death. * Zazu: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Jacob: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Samra Babies Flashback * Baby Jacob: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Mufasa: Let’s question Jacob’s sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Zazu: '''Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * '''Baby Stella: What a nerd. * Baby Joy: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Stella: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Joy) * Baby Jacob: Yikes! Stella, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Stella smacks Jacob) * Baby Mufasa: NANNY! STELLA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Jacob: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Stella beats up Mufasa, and Stella gets hit in the back by Jacob with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Samra Babies agree and drown Stella in the pool) * All Samra Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Zazu: You killed my sister?!? * Jacob: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Stella’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Zazu: Oh, Stella will have her ''revenge… (Zazu reveals himself to be Stella, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Jacob and Joy: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Stella:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Jacob) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Joy: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Stella: Here it comes! Showtime! * Baby Bop: '''(Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * '''Stella: You can’t shoot me! Dinosaurs don’t even have fingers! (Baby Bop fires an arrow, which runs through Stella's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Benjamin Clawhauser behind her) * Benjamin Clawhauser (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney as Gonzo Mufasa lion king art.png|Mufasa as Fozzie Bear Jacob Samra.jpg|Jacob Samra as Kermit the Frog Joy.png|Joy as Miss Piggy Zazu-0.jpg|Zazu as Scooter Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as Hooded Killer Thomas in Thomas and Friends.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew BJ (Barney).jpg|BJ as Beaker Baloo.gif|Baloo as Rowlf the Dog Flynn Rider.png|Flynn Rider as Lew Zealand 453px-Beast pose.jpg|Beast as Animal Clawhauser.jpg|Benjamin Clawhauser as Steve Martin Baby Bop (Rocko Squad).jpg|Baby Bop as Camilla the Chicken Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Lumiere as Stalter Cogsworth in Beauty and the Beast (2017).jpg|Cogsworth as Waldorf Meeko Disney.png|Meeko Flit in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|and Flit as the Penguins Stella (The Angry Birds Movie).png|Stella as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken